Peppa Plays Minecraft (JDoesWikia's version)
(Please note that this is technically a '''story' and not a fanon episode. There is a difference.) Summary Peppa has finally saved up enough money to buy something. She goes to the local game store to buy a new video game...little did she know how fun some games can be. Narrator voice in bold; characters' thoughts are in italics. Story Chapter' 1: Minecraft!' '"Today Mummy Pig is driving Peppa to the game store. She has saved enough money to buy something from there."' The car parks by the store, and Peppa gets out of the car and runs into the store. There was so many games! Space Invaders, Splatoon, and even one called Minecraft! Peppa looked at the game's box art. She read the description. 'Minecraft is a game where you dig (mine) and build (craft) different kinds of 3D blocks within a large world of varying terrains and habitats to explore. In this world the sun rises and sets as you go about your work, gathering materials and making tools. There is rain and the occasional lightning storm, and animals that you can tame, farm or use for food. Depending on which mode you’re playing in, you might also need to fight for your survival against hunger, danger and bad guys.' ''"Hmm..." ''Peppa thought. The game looked...interesting. But it was all squared off and pixelated. Did she really want to spend her money on this? She sighed and picked up the game. (Later, at home...) Peppa went into her room. She picked up her laptop and inserted the disc for Minecraft. A installation screen popped up. After what seemed like hours, she was able to get the game loading. The menu popped up. The box art was right; pixelation everywhere. She clicked Singleplayer, and made a new survival world. The world loaded. Then she spawned in. She noticed something else in the game's box. A guide. She paused the game and started reading. "Minecraft is a world where everything is made of blocks. Almost any resource you find can be used to help you survive. During the day, everything is safe (unless you go into a quite dark area). At night, hostile creatures spawn..." Suddenly, Peppa heard Mummy Pig calling her. "Peppa! Dinner time!" Yelled Mummy Pig. "Oh well..." said Peppa, closing the game and shutting off her laptop. And with that, she went downstairs to eat dinner. 'Chapter 2: Learning The Basics' Peppa stared at the clock. For once, she actually was bored in school. She usually had fun at school, always learning things about math, science, geography and such...but all she could think about was Minecraft. The bell rang. And out ran Peppa. She saw Daddy Pig drive the car to the front of the school, and Peppa jumped in. (At home...) Peppa turned on her laptop and Minecraft. She opened her world, and her guide. "As your first day begins, you will need to collect wood. Collect at least four trees' worth of wood blocks by holding down the left mouse button while looking at the block. Remember, left mouse button for destroying, right mouse button for placing. Now, press E to open your inventory, and put 4 blocks of wood in your little crafting area. Take out the workbench. (This looks like a block with tools hanging on it.) Place it, and right click that. A bigger crafting menu will appear. Arrange 2 woo-" Peppa closed the guide, and said to herself: "I'm a big girl. I can figure things out myself." Eventually, she had stone tools and a simple house. (Made of dirt, of course...) Once again, she heard Mummy Pig call her to dinner. Peppa saved, and went down to dinner. "Mmm...smells like pasta." she said. '''Chapter 3: Updates and Friends' (3 days later...) "I sure like Saturdays!" said Peppa, while playing Minecraft. She had advanced very far in the game. She had already gotten some iron tools, and had a 2 story house. One time she had even found an ocelot in a jungle she was exploring! She tamed it with some fish, and now she had a tabby cat to keep her company in the game." Suddenly, a window popped up, saying: "Minecraft has a new update! Invite friends to your world, even if they are far away! Click here '''to update!" Peppa clicked the button. The game auto-saved and quit. It said "Adding assets". Eventually, the game had updated, and had a button titled 'Invite player'. A day ago, Peppa found out Suzy Sheep had a copy of Minecraft too. She remembered seeing Suzy's username... (10 minutes later...) Peppa waited for her invitation to be accepted. According to the game, Suzy was playing at that moment. Ding! The invitation was accepted, and Peppa's world automatically loaded. Not only did she see her house, she saw a figure outside her house. Suddenly, the game prompted Peppa to enter a nickname for her character. Peppa typed "Peppa Pig". The window closed, and Peppa pressed the chat button. She already knew all the game controls. Hi Suzy! Hi Peppa! You have a nice house. thank you Do you want to play hide and seek? Yes, pls. And so, Peppa and Suzy virtually had some fun playing Hide and Seek. Eventually, though, Suzy had to go, leaving Peppa to her own self again. Peppa ended up playing 2 hours on end...until George came in. '''Chapter 4: Addiction and Anger "George, I'm going to the bathroom. Do NOT touch my laptop!" said Peppa, before leaving the room. George, not exactly understanding what a bathroom was, or how addicted Peppa was to Minecraft, started pounding on the laptop keyboard. He ended up finding his way to the main menu, going to the worlds screen, and deleting Peppa's world. When Peppa came back and saw what happened, she was mad. "GEORGE! YOU DELETED MY WORLD! GET OUT!" screamed Peppa. George frowned and backed away slowly. Peppa, in her anger, pushed George out of her room. George fell down the stairs and landed on his head, causing him to cry very loudly. 5 minutes later... "Peppa, as punishment, I am taking away your laptop." said Daddy Pig, in a stern voice. "But Daddy..." said Peppa. "No buts about it! Now, go have dinner and then your going straight to bed!" said Daddy. "Yes Daddy..." Later that night, everyone was asleep. Except for Peppa. She couldn't sleep. She NEEDED to play Minecraft. She was practically going insane. And so, she started to hatch a plan. Chapter 5: The Getaway Twas the night after her grounding, when all thro the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. Oh, wait. There was a creature stirring. And her name was Peppa. She had already packed everything she needed for her great escape in her backpack. Granola bars, water bottles, her Teddy, her laptop and it's charger, lots of powerbanks, and of course, the game Minecraft (which she had carefully retrieved from her parents' bedroom.) She contemplated taking along a picture of her family so she could remember them, but she decided against it. Her plan was very cautious. She was to first tie her sheets together to form a rope ladder. Then she would throw it down the window. She'd then use a hammer and some nails she found in the basement to make an anchor of sorts that she could tie her rope ladder to. Finally, she would climb down the rope ladder and escape her house. Her reasoning for this whole thingamabob? She wanted to play Minecraft. She had to. And as such, once she had safely gotten down with her supplies, she headed towards her grandparents' house. It had a small treehouse there, and it was REALLY far off in their garden. It was hidden by a large blackberry bush that could never be cut, so she'd be safe as long as she was quiet during the day. Coming Soon: New LifeCategory:Minecraft Category:Episodes starring Peppa Pig Category:Rated 8 Category:Non-Cracktastic Category:Gaming Category:Articles with long names Category:Story Category:Dont add Wtf is this Category:Fanon Category:Awesome Category:Cool Category:Unfinished Category:Articles with lots of category Category:JDoesWikia Category:Fanon Stories Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes where something bad happens and it's freaking hilarious oh my gosh this category name is so long oh man i hope no one sees this look at dat boat i think mr dinosaur is hot Category:Weird